Lore Timeline
This '''Lore Timeline '''pieces together the current lore for the Terraria Fan Ideas wiki. This timeline will include the following: * Boss Lore * Event Lore * NPC Lore * Item Lore So let's begin! Timeline Pre-Universe * The Phantom comes into existence. * The Phantom starts looking for a friend. * The Phantom figures out there is no friend for him. He proceeds to create the universe, and split into the Moon and Earth Lore as a result of great cosmic stress from universe creation. Pre-Terraria * Moon Lord finds a brother figure in Cthulhu. * The fabric of space-time breaks, creating rifts, as a result of the immense power the Moon Lord, Earth Lord, and Cthulhu had. * The lords create the Forgotten Beast. * Firebolt appears from another timeline. * The Forgotten Beast is warped by the power of the rifts. * As a result, the Earth Lord seals the Forgotten Beast in a new prison planet. Pre-Corruption * Earth Lord creates the Rift Overseer to replace the Forgotten Beast. * Slimes come into existence on Terraria. * The Rift Overseer becomes power-hungry, and becomes a god. It is soon stripped of all powers. * Life begins to appear in the mantle of Terraria. (Underworld) * The Spirit of Flight discovers how to fly. * Eventually, the Lihzarhds rise up to become the dominant species on Terraria. * Some beings on Terraria begin worshipping the sun & moon. * The Spirit of Might gains power and scorches the Underworld to ash. * Bees begin drilling into the mud and build grand hives. * King Slime comes into existence. * Dryads begin guarding the Jungle. * The Dungeon is built by lunar worshippers to be a spot of worship. * A Lihzarhd scientist accidentally creates the Corruption, and she becomes the Spirit of Night. Pre-Five Year Rebellion * Indirect worshippers of both Earth and Moon Lord start dying. This lures both to Terraria, and Cthulhu comes along. * The Spirit of Night, in a rush to build an army to fight the lords and Cthulhu, grants power to other beings, all of which become the Spirits. * The Spirit of Light, the Spirit of Night's brother, creates the Hallow. * The lords descend, which ends in the Spirit of Night killing Cthulhu, which creates the Crimson. This leads to the Lords allying and Moon Lord to reinforce his control over Terraria. Earth Lord stays more hands-off. The Spirit of Light's kingdom is destroyed, and all of the Spirits are sealed in a tablet. * All of the LIhzarhds evacuate to a Jungle Temple. Plantera devours a lost Lihzarhd who had a Temple Key. * Golem is created by the Lihzarhds. * A few LIhzarhds leave the temple prematurely. The leader of a group of them. tries to end the Corruption, and stumbles upon the Moon Lord. The leader becomes power-hungry, a lunatic cultist. * Meanwhile, a group of Lihzarhds resettle into the Jungle, and become Witch Doctors. * The Dungeon is raided by the Lunar Cult. * Neptune gets manipulated. * A group of Demon Eyes rebel against the Moon Lord. The Moon Lord proceeds to send one of his true eyes down, which is mutated into the Eye of Cthulhu. * A group of rebellious warriors create the Night's Edge. * Several hundred years of currently unknown stuff. * The Dryad begins to throw the Jungle into havoc, making it much more dangerous. * Sansai finds the Forgotten Beast in the caverns. * The lunar cult creates the Wall of Steel and the Mechanical Bosses with forced help from the Mechanic and Hobbyist. * The demons of the Underworld take a young man and bind his soul to a wall of flesh. This destroys the Hallow and slows down the Corruption and Crimson greatly. The man survives. * A group of rebellious scientists attempt to create a living weapon which ends up as Duke Fishron. It ends badly. * The Mechanic begins giving mechanical upgrades to people. One of these people is the Cyborg. * The man, now known as the Guide, meets the Champion. This starts the 5-Year Rebellion. Pre-Terraria (Game) * The Goblin Tinkerer meets the Champion mid rebellion. * The Terra Blade is first forged. * The Champion loses in the rebellion, and gets sent into a 5 year slumber * 5 years later, the Champion wakes up. Terraria begins. Terraria (Game, major events only, how I see it.) * The Champion winds up fighting a strong bear with the energies of the Purity, known as Grolk. The Champion wins. * The Champion enters the Swamp, and is ambushed by the Murk. Luckily, with time and skill, the Murk falls to the Champion. * One night, as the Champion prepares to gain more resources, the Eye of Cthulhu, protector of the Demon Eyes and a loyal servant to the Moon Lord, attacks them. After a while, the eye reveals a mouth, and the eye begins rapidly dashing. The Eye eventually dies before the sun rises. * As the Champion was gaining more resources in the Underground Desert, a giant Dune Splicer known as the Desert Terror appeared. The Champion was unprepared, and fled. However. the Champion figured out how to lure it to them... * Soon afterwards, the Champion lured the Desert Terror to them, and due to being more prepared, they were able to end it's suffering. * A group of Goblins attacked the Champion's village, due to fear of the Champion growing too strong. The Goblins lost, and the Champion found an old friend. * While scoping out the extent of the Corruption and Crimson on the nearby area (Dryad asked them to), the Eater of Worlds attempted to devour them whole. It was a tough battle, but the EoW fell to the Champion. Using the scales of the beast and some metal it had eaten, they crafted Shadow Armor. Realizing that they could regain the Terra Blade they once had if they made the Night's Edge, they created the Light's Bane. Current Primary Champion Loadout: Shadow Armor, Enchanted Sword. Accessories are Lightning Boots, Cloud in an Bottle, Shiny Red Balloon and Band of Regeneration. * Attempting to weaken the Crimson, the Champion went after the last living part of Cthulhu, the Brain of Cthulhu. The Brain of Cthulhu was much weaker than it used to it, and it died rather quickly. The Crimson wasn't weakened, however. * Soon afterwards, a giant airborne turkey attacked the Champion. It turns out that this was Turkor, The Corrupted, a corrupt and crimtane turkey, which seeked prey. It was put out of it's misery. * While exploring the Underground Jungle, the Champion is ambushed by a giant bee. The bee fought with effort, and so did the Champion. The Queen Bee soon died. * Knowing that the wielder of the Muramasa died in the Dungeon, the Champion went to the Dungeon, knowing that a underworld demon had possessed an old man and had claimed it as it's territory. This was Skeletron. The battle was rough, but Skeletron died just as the sun rose. Current Primary Champion Loadout: Molten Armor. Main weapon is the Enchanted Sword. Backup weapon is the Night's Edge. Accessories are Elemental Boots, Obsidian Shield, Cloud In A Balloon, and Band of Regeneration. * The Guide had directed the Champion to the Underworld so that they could unleash the spirits of light and night, so that they would stand a chance against the Moon Lord. So, the Champion threw a Voodoo Doll into the underworld lava, the Guide screamed in pain at base, and the Wall of Flesh had awoken. It was a tough fight again, but the Wall fell, the souls were unleashed, and soon, old ores would begin popping up once more. * After hearing about what the Moon Lord planned to unleash upon Terraria, the Hobbyist flees to the Champion to warn them of the Mechanical Bosses. The Champion listens, and starts preparing. Current Loadout: Titanium Armor (Melee Armor), Beam Sword, Clockwork Assualt Rifle, Frostspark Boots, Harpy Wings, Obsidian Shield, Warrior Emblem, Worm Scarf, and Power Glove. * A group of pirates hears of the Champion's increasing wealth, and then proceed to attempt to raid his/her base. It ends poorly. * The Twins attack the Champion at night, just as the Hobbyist said. Using the Beam Sword and Clockwork Assualt Rifle, both of the machines are killed in one night, with help from some of the Town NPCs. * Not long afterwards, a massive mechanical worm known as the Destroyer attacks the Champion. With help from most of the town, the Destroyer was killed. * The Champion realized that powerful items could be made out of the material these Mechanical Bosses are made out of. They make the Hallowed Armor and the Excalibur. Current Loadout: Hallowed Armor (Melee), Excalibur, Clockwork Assualt Rifle, Frostspark Boots, Harpy Wings, Obsidian Shield, Warrior Emblem, Worm Scarf, and Power Glove. * After hearing that the Hobbyist lost a saw, and after hearing reports of a mechanical skull ravaging other towns, the Champion prepared to fight Skeletron Prime. Of course, Skeletron Prime falls before sunrise. * A giant version of a Destroyer Probe ambushes the Champion, which is known as the Destroyer's Guardian. It falls. * A mechanical version of the Brain of Cthulhu attacks the Champion during the night. With some help, it falls. * The Champion is ambushed by a giant mechanical bee. The Hobbyist told the Champion that it was called the Peacekeeper. It's minions were a mess to deal with, but the Peacekeeper lost the battle. * The Moon Lord sends the creatures of the Dark Sun after the Champion to halt it's progress. Just as the moon rises, the leader of the Dark Sun army, Mothron, breathes its final breath. Current Loadout: Turtle Armor (Melee), Terra Blade, Death Sickle, Megashark, Frostspark Boots, Leaf/Frozen/Flame Wings, Ankh Shield, Warrior Emblem, Worm Scarf and Destroyer Emblem. * The leader of the jungle flowers awakens, sensing the Champions undeniably rising power. The stakes were extremely high, but the flower "Plantera" was to become one of the many monsters that the Champion slew. * The Champion, using the ancient key dropped by Plantera, infiltrates the Lizihard Temple. Out of curiosity, it lays the Lizihard battery on the altar and summons the guardian of the temple, Golem. With the new gear the Champion has obtained, the Golem, with its rusted and outdated tech, is hopelessly outmached. * The Martians are ordered to invade Terraria by the Moon Lord, and seeing water, they see no reason to not comply. The invasion is held back, though, and sends the Moon Lord into the first phase of his last-ditch attempt to stop the Champion. Current Loadout: Beetle Armor(Any type is fine), Influx Waver, Megashark, Frostspark Boots, Hoverboard, Ankh Shield, Warrior and Destroyer Emblems, Worm Scarf